ImAgInAtIoN
by MoonlightUmbreon
Summary: Dan Phantom discovers the power of imagination, and remembers the damage that three Pokemon, Dialga, Palkia and Arceus, can do. Thus, the Pokemon world comes to an existence, with a threat for worse than anyone had ever imagined. Even Danny. Pre PP. Death
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

I'll say this ONCE. I don't own Danny Phantom or Pokemon, just the plot and any OCs and such. You get the drift.

**Author's Note**

This... just came to me. For those of you who know what Dialga, Palikia and Arceus are, you'll know they can do a lot of damage. Throw Dan Phantom in the mix, and you have yourself a chatastrophe for the real world, the Pokemon world and the Ghost Zone. I feel like being evil. Hehe... Will probably contain character death. Although that's iffy, it depends if I'm still feeling evil when I get to that part. And yeah, I KNOW I HAVE A LOT ON MY PLATE, BUT I will finish everything... eventually. Once the first part of Forever a Phantom is done, I will focus more on other things. But as for now, these plot bunnies don't go away until I write them, so here you go. Sparodic updates for all except FaP!

**Extended Summary**

Imagination is not just a thing in your mind. There are things one can do to stretch the imagination to incomprehensible lengths. And when Dan Phantom finds of this well kept secret, one that was hidden since the beginning of time, he is not so trapped in the Fenton thermos as everyone thinks. He remembers back to his childhood, when he was slightly interested, but not really obsessed, with Pokemon. And then he remembered three in particular; Dialga, Palkia and Arceus. Becoming absolutely drunk with the awesome power of the mind, the Pokemon world suddenly became a reality, everyone contained inside thinking they'd lived a complete life and not a fake imaginary memory inserted into their brains. As portals begin to appear in the real world and the Ghost Zone to this strange land, Danny finds himself intrigued how a video game suddenly became a reality...

**ImAgInAtIoN**

**Prolugue**

--

Dan Phantom was hearing voices in his mind again... Voices that Clockwork could not hear... They were calling to him... Why him? And why from within this blasted thermos?! He couldn't make out what they were saying. That was, until now. He could make it out - but only barely. He listened and kept his mind quiet, listening to that eerie low voice, a bone-chilling one...

_The call of the... is upon... must listen... look into your mind... bring out the imagination... let it run wild... do not let it go... release... RELEASE! __**RELEASE!!!**_

There was a suddon thump in Dan's head. It felt like someone had come at him with a mace of sorts. Dan shook it off, and wondered about the voice. It had said to release his imagination, but he couldn't understand why anyone would give him this kind of power. Why...?

He found himself imagining what he could do if he was out of the Thermos. Then he remembered... Release...

He himself couldn't explain it. One minute he was sitting in the Thermos thinking himself to be an idiot to try this, the next minute... he was overwhelmed with an awesome power, and then in Clockwork's lair. The Time Ghost was busy looking into the antique that allowed him to see future, past and present. Dan approached him from behind, and not being affected by time, Clockwork couldn't stop him.

--

Danny Fenton, a very stressed-out teen with messy black hair and icy blue eyes lay on his bed. He closed his eyes... there was something not right. Not right... at all... Something was very, very wrong. Pushing his hand through his scalp, he realized he was sweating. He was so worried about this horrible feeling that he was actually _sweating_... So _what _exactly was it...? He could sense something, and whatever the heck it was, it was drunk on power. Possibly even on crack. Every bone, every muscle, every molecule in his body, told him this, _screamed _this... So _what the hell was it??_

There was a sudden crash, and in the ceiling, there was a ghost portal forming. Well, it would have been a ghost portal, had it not been pure black with a few bits of swirling light, and had it not made an unholy fissure right through the ceiling. Danny felt himself ripped off his bed, taking the sheets with him, being sucked into the unknown swirl. Right before he was sucked into it, he quickly transformed into his ghostly self with two white rings. They revealed a boy with snowy white hair and glowing emerald green eyes. A second later, Danny, his bedsheets, and the portal, was gone without a trace except the debris everywhere, and the huge fissure on the ceiling.

No one could figure out what had happened.

--

**End Prologue**

**Author's Note**

Man, I like being evil. I _really _like it. And what really happened to Clockwork? I know, but you don't. You'll just have to wait for a sparodic random update to come your way, hopefully a soon one too. Please review on whether or not you think I should continue. Also opinions. I love hearing people's oppinions, whether they be good or helpful. It's the flamers I hate. If you just flame, go get a life and live it. Or be forever like Dash Baxter. Your choice.

Peace,

MoonlightUmbreon


	2. Eterna City

**Author's Note**

Moonlgiht: Thanks for the reviews, guys! (and girls, I mean) Hope you like this chapter! Sorry for the wait, I'm juggling stories at the moment. Don't try it, it's not a good idea.

Kris: Yup. Right now you're juggling... (counts on fingers) six stories. That's insane, and what's more, I think I'm forgetting some of them.

--

**ImAgInAtIoN**

**Chapter 1**

**Eterna City**

Danny was spat out of the portal at high speed, smashing him into the ground in the middle of an allyway. A startled girl who looked around thirteen stood up sharply from a pile of milk crates, looking at him in shock. She dropped the sketchbook that she was drawing in, letting it lie forgotten on the ground. She had bright, anime-blue hair that was so common in that world, along with dark green eyes. She was wearing a white hoodie and some plain, navy-blue tracksuit pants.

"Excuse me, but what the _heck?!_" she exclaimed loudly, watching the limp figure pick himself off the ground. "I'm not great in physics, but since when do portals appear out of nowhere and spit something out? What's with the weird gettup anyway? No one wears jumpsuits." Danny put a gloved hand to his pounding head and looked around slowly, taking in the ally. He wasn't familiar with this; and he more or less new all of Amity Park.

"Ugh... where am I?" Danny rasped "My head is _killing _me!" the girl lowered an eyebrow and eyed him curiously.

"You're in Eterna City. Have you ever heard of it?" then the girl thought for a moment. "Oh, of course you have, we have that statue of Arceus, and everyone knows about that!"

Danny shook his head. "No, that can't be... that's impossible! That's in a _video game _for Pete's sake! That's impossible!"

"Funny, I don't feel like I'm in a video game." the girl remarked sarcastically as she walked over to him. "You know you never told me where you came from, or why you're wearing a _jumpsuit, _of all things."

"Seriously, I came from the _real world, _a place that's Arceus statueless. Hey, if you have an Arceus statue, doesn't that mean... oh my goodness, is there Pokemon here?!"

"Um, like, duh. Of course there's Pokemon! You sure you haven't been smokin' something? Pot? Crack? You know that those are really bad for you, you'll end up giving yourself skitzofrenia or killing yourself. Now, just tell me, just what is this place called the 'real world'? And, _the jumpsuit! _No one wears HAZMATs unless they need to and you know it. Unless in this 'real world' of yours it's common."

"I don't do drugs." Danny replied bluntly. "In the 'real world', there's _no _Pokemon. They only exist in a fairly large collection of video games... I had one, I had Diamond version... And the jumpsuit, I'd rather not point it out considering you haven't pointed, screamed, then ran."

"I was meant to?" she asked in confusion. "Your voice sounds weird, and you are... _glowing_, but I don't see any reason to point, scream and run. Besides, it's probably normal, wherever you come from. This real world place you keep talking about."

"Okay. So, anyway, have you ever seen a portal like that? Or better yet, a green glowing one? 'Cos I'd really like to get back to where I've come from."

"Well, then I guess you're stuck." the girl said simply. "Never seen one of those things, or any other kind of portal in my life, and haven't heard of them either. I guess you'll just be hanging around here until another one pops up."

Danny slouched. "Great... that's just perfect. Well, if I'm stuck, you might as well know before you find out the hard way. I'm a ghost."

"Cool, I've never seen a _human _ghost!" the girl exclaimed. "You don't look scary or anything like that, though. This could be interesting... c'mon, you should take a look, Sphinx." the girl pulled out a brightly coloured red and white ball from her back pack and released a Luxray just as tall as she was.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Sphinx the Luxray cried, looking around for the opponent.

"No, stupid." the girl said jokingly. "It's not a battle, it's a ghost, look." Sphinx's eyes glowed as it observed Danny carefully.

"Wow, I'm on display." Danny said bitterly. "Y'know, when I was playing Diamond, I had a Luxray. I called it Static. What else do you have?"

"Just her." the girl replied, walking up and stroking the Pokemon lovingly. "She turned up on my doorstep when it was a Shinx I was only six back then, but my dad said I could keep her if I looked after her. properly. Anyway... enough about me, what about you? You have a name or something? Mine's Cyndy."

"I'm... Danny. I'd better go and find - what the heck?"

"Stop right there!" a man in a (spacesuit of sorts?) with bright, light blue hair called from the entrance of the ally. Cyndy clutched her Luxray protectively, as Danny looked at the man. If his memory served right, that was a member of Team Galactic, a bunch of bumbling idiots trying to re-make the universe... "I'll be taking that Luxray and anything else you have with you!"

"Oh no you won't!" Danny yelled, sending a green ecto-blast from his hand, hitting the man face-on. "You even _think _about taking that Luxray then there's more where that came from!"

The man stumbled whilst getting up, then grabbed a walkie-talkie from his pocket, yelling "Backup!!" into it. Cyndy looked absolutely horrified and let go of her Luxray, pointing at the man.

"Luxray, Thunder! Don't go easy on the volts, NOW!"

The team galactic member began to back away in fear while Sphinx's eyes lit up like lightbulbs and arched it's back, sending a thick bolt of lightening into the air, where it disappeared from sight. Then, with a deafening bang, it came down and struck the Team Galactic member like... well... a thick bolt of lightening. At the end, he was in a heap on the ground, smoking. He didn't move at all.

"There, he'll be out cold for a long time now." Cyndy said, with a satisfied grin on her face. "But he called for others, we should get going." Danny nodded in agreement, rising off his feet. She looked at him with amazement. "How... how are you doing that?"

"That's... a good point." Danny said as he thought. "I just do. Besides, I'm a ghost, remember? All ghosts can fly. I say we attack them from where they're coming from, they have a building around here, don't they?" Cyndy nodded. "Good, then that's where we're going. If that video game taught me anything about the Pokemon world, they're plotting something bad. And if I say what it is, it's going to make everyone panic. If I don't do this... maybe no one else will. Are you going to help me?"

"What? I... um... yes! Those morons might be thick-skulled, but they're taking Pokemon, I agree with you. Just one problem; their building's locked."

"I'll take care of that. I'm a ghost, remember? As long as they don't put a ghost shield up, we're fine. Let's go." Danny said firmly.

**--**

**Author's Note**

Moonlight: Well, that's the first chapter. Next story to be updated will be Ratchet, Danny and Clank. I've kept you waiting too long. And I know it's been awhile for The Secret's Out, but I will update eventually. I made a vow when I came here to only take "extended breaks", and always finish everything I start. So don't worry, just sit tight.

Kris: You've kept us all waiting on TSO, Moonlight.

Moonlight: But you're my muse! You know what I want to happen!

Kris: Yeah, but it's better on paper... or pixels in this case.

Moonlight: (rolls eyes) Expect more random, sparodic updates on ImAgInAtIoN!

Peace,

MoonlightUmbreon


End file.
